Scissor Twilight
by JMEntertainmentStudios
Summary: Twilight Sparkle a sido raptada por un pony psicópata que la tortura y le quita sus piernas reemplazandolas por prótesis metálicas que parecen tijeras, y sus mejores amigas intentarán rescatarla de la muerte inminente, pero no será fácil pues su amiga ya no es la misma, ya que tiene sed de sangre de aquel que la daño.


Capítulo 1: (la noche más larga).

Siendo arrastrada a través de la oscuridad, aquella pony podía sentir como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo, y pequeñas visiones aparecían ante sus ojos, extinguiéndose rápidamente cuando moribunda cerraba su visión, su cabeza daba vueltas sin control y una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo para detenerse bruscamente en sus muslos, todo daba vueltas mientras una niebla invisible desenfocaba todo a su alrededor, el lugar donde se movían era fangoso pero cada piedra que aparecía en el suelo se siente tan afilada que en la mente de aquella pony le parecía que generaba una laceración inexistente en su piel su cuello era estrujado por una cuerda que casi no le permitía respirar pero aun así sus sentidos iban despertando poco a poco, sin embargo en el momento en que intentó resistirse a ser arrastrada y levantarse a confrontar a su agresor un leve cosquilleo le hizo percatarse que sus patas traseras no reaccionaban, (Twilight: ahh! "Expresión-Agonía") doblándose del dolor fue golpeada en la cabeza para luego recibir una patada en el estómago volviendo a quedar nuevamente tirada en el suelo inconsciente, pudiendo escuchar una única voz.

.Psycho Pony H: Pensé que te portarías bien y te quedarías quieta hasta que llegáramos, Supongo que me equivoque.

Aquel pony al jalar de la cuerda intensamente tenso nuevamente el cuello de la pony que la sofocaba, el momento de desvanecerse había llegado de nuevo sin embargo antes de caer rendida una mirada de odio se formó en el rostro de aquella pony.

.Twilight: "Gruñido leve-Rabia"

* * *

(Perdiendo nuevamente el conocimiento)

Perdiendo nuevamente el conocimiento, el sentimiento de aquella pony era parecido al de caer rendida de sueño ya que al momento de despertar sintió como si no hubiera pasado realmente mucho tiempo desde aquel suceso, aun débil y mareada la pony miro desesperada a su alrededor, sintiendo una extraña sensación de frio y rigidez en su espalda y al intentar levantarse se dio cuenta que se encontraba atada en una mesa de exploración, pronto su cabeza fue sujetada y estrellada en el rígido margen que la tenía cautiva, abriendo más la herida en su cabeza la pony cerro los ojos por el dolor que esta le provocaba su cuerpo no podría soportar más castigo simplemente el dolor era insoportable, pero por alguna razón solo le dolía la parte superior de su cuerpo ya que al parecer no podía sentir lo que se encontraba debajo de su torso.

.Psycho Pony H: Quédate quieta si no dolerá más de lo que debería.

Volviendo a abrir los ojos la pony observo a pesar de la neblina que parecía haber frente a ella que aquel pony que había estrellado su cabeza contra la mesa llevaba una máscara antigás a la mitad, dándose cuenta por el tono su voz que era el mismo que la había arrastrado anteriormente, la pony intento protestar pero estaba tan débil que apenas y un suspiro salió de su boca.

.Twilight: "Suspiro adolorido"

Aquel pony con la máscara la sujeto nuevamente de su cabeza, esta vez con algo más de delicadeza ajustando una mascarilla al rostro de la joven, comenzó a abrir un tanque que se encontraba al lado de la mesa la pony empezó a quedar adormilada sin embargo permaneció despierta sin poder moverse en lo absoluto solo con el sentido de la vista activo pero eso si pudiendo sentir su cuerpo a la perfección aun podía detectar la baja temperatura de la mesa, el aire que se había vuelto pesado, y la sensación de perder sangre a cada momento, de hecho le sorprendía no haber muerta ya por esta causa, por lo que supuso que el pony de la máscara tenía algo que ver con esto sin embargo lo único que no podía sentir en lo absoluto era lo que se debería encontrar debajo de sus muslos, pronto aquel pony de la máscara abriendo más y más tanques comenzó a inundar la habitación-con gas, a tal punto de que se perdió en este, la pony no podía ver lo que había más allá de 3 centímetros de su cara, sin embargo las sensaciones que comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo hicieron que pudiera imaginarse lo que aquel pony le estaba haciendo, Un serrucho comenzó a atravesarle la piel de su muslo llegando rápidamente al hueso donde pareció detenerse por unos instantes para luego proseguir con mucha más ferocidad que antes, el dolor fue tan increíblemente profundo (Twilight: "Gritos de dolor y agonía, hiperventilando, gruñidos") que le devolvió las fuerzas para moverse e intentar patalear con la pierna que ahora le faltaba fallando en el intento, el mismo proceso sucedió con su otra pierna el dolor era insoportable llegando al grado de que la joven pony en su mente y sin poder hablar pedía morir, más y más sangre salía de su cuerpo pero el gas mantenía quieta, teniendo únicamente ligeros espasmos en aquella mesa, la sangre que había perdido era demasiada, colapsando en un intenso dolor viendo como aquel pony de la máscara se acercaba a su rostro y ponía una especie de líquido en sus ojos, respirando profundamente aquel gas en un intento por mantenerse despierta e intentando poder ver algo que pudiera reconocer de aquel que la había dañado.

* * *

(Cayendo por fin)

Cayendo por fin hubo momentos en que la pony despertaba pasando una infinidad de horas, pudiendo sentir agujas e hilos junto a un intenso dolor en sus muslos, lo último que escuchó la pony fue una puerta de metal cerrándose junto a la voz de aquel monstruo que la había apresado.

.Psycho Pony H: No te muevas o empezarás a desangrarte de nuevo y sería una lástima si se llegaran a oxidar. Actor Masculino. J.R.M.

Rodeada de oscuridad, su cuerpo le quemaba, se sentía pesado, era un dolor intenso pero conforme pasó el tiempo fue adaptándose a este pudiéndose mover un poco la pony se dio cuenta de que estaba atada al suelo por medio de un collar y una cadena, sin recibir ni comida ni agua durante días, el odio que sentía era lo que la mantenía despierta, quería hacerle sentir al pony de la máscara todo el dolor que le había provocado la rabia la carcomía por dentro mientras que su cuerpo le imploraba por comida y lo que quedaba de su destrozada alma le exigía venganza pero era imposible… ella había perdido sus patas traseras jamás volvería a caminar por si misma, mucho menos podría enfrentar a alguien que le había mostrado con tanta facilidad la fragilidad de su cuerpo al a par que había anulado su magia de tal manera que esta desapareciera para muy difícilmente volver algún día, en medio de aquella penumbra intento sentir las partes alteradas de su cuerpo, dándose cuenta de que en sus muslos había un par de tornillos que sobresalían de su piel, que al tocarlos estos dolían tanto que apenas y podía mantenerse consiente (Sci Twi: Grito leve-Quejido hiperventilación momentánea) Sin embargo una pregunta sobre salió de este doloroso suceso ¿A qué cosa estaban conectados?... intentando revisar más a fondo su cuerpo sin encontrar nada fuera de lugar hasta llegar a aquella dolorosa zona, sintiendo como 2 grandes protuberancias salían de los muñones que ahora tenía por piernas y al igual que los tornillos estaban hechos de metal, pero cuando la pony intento sentir que tan extensos eran se encontró con que a partir de cierto punto estos se curveaban, convirtiéndose así en unas especies de navajas sumamente largas y afiladas que a pesar de apenas y haberlas tocado le provocaron una cortado profunda en su piel (Sci Twi: Grito de dolor y quejido leve) El horror de imaginarse desfigurada junto al dolor que aquellas piezas de metal le provocaban no era nada comparado con el odio que ahora sentía en su interior, entrando en cuenta de que aquellos apoyos podían mantenerla de pie por algún tiempo a cambio de una intensa sensación de malestar, la joven intentó pararse con aquellas monstruosidades que ahora tenía por patas, la pony práctico mantenerse firme, fracasando en repetidas ocasiones e hiriéndose la mayoría de las veces que caía al suelo peor no le importaba, aquella pony quería vengarse a toda costa sin embargo conforme los días fueron pasando el hambre fue sofocando sus fuerzas, era una ironía, sintiendo que no moriría por el dolor o por haberse desangrado en aquella operación sino por no haber comido en un par de días, muriendo de inanición la pony se preguntaba si al menos tendría la oportunidad de vengarse, el silencio era absoluto y sus fuerzas estaban por acabarse sin embargo algunos ruidos habían empezado a llegar a ella, parecían lejanos poro se iban acercando conforme pasaba el tiempo y el sonido de un dulce cascabel había comenzado a hacerse presente, lentamente aquella puerta que se había cerrado hacía tiempo se volvía a abrir y por ella entraron conocidas de aquella con el cuerpo mancillado preocupadas por ella.

.Applejack: TWILIGHT!

Una pony de color Naranja y otra de color Rosado Applejack y Pinkie Pie que se habían encontrado preocupadas tanto tiempo por su amiga tuvieron un momento de alivio, sin darse cuenta de que aquella a la que llamaban no podía escucharlas por estar inmersa en pensamientos de color carmesí, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos, no oía nada, no veía nada, estaba segada por el odio y la rabia, mientras su amiga granjera se acercaba las convulsiones en su cuerpo por las ansias comenzaban.

.Applejack: Tranquila, te sacaremos de aquí, Pinkie llama a las demás.

Siendo iluminada por algo de la luz que entraba por la puerta se formaban pequeños reflejos en su cara y un triángulo de luz en su rostro que se detenía justo antes de llegar a tocar su ojo el cual brillaba por una luz propia, viendo a Applejack de reojo, esta se dio cuenta que el color de ojos de su amiga había cambiado, ya no era aquel dulce morado que recordaba sino que había pasado a ser un tono idéntico al de la sangre que ahora emanaba desde su iris.

.Applejack: Twi?

*Tijeretazo*

En un movimiento brusco estremeció a la granjera y le hizo ver por unos instantes el mundo repleto de tonos negros y rojos, (Applejack: Quejido.) al momento de caer al piso esta no grito por el simple hecho de que el shock la abrumaba sin embargo un pequeño llanto se hizo presente en sus ojos que se combinaba con la sangre que se derramaba por uno de los costados de su estómago, mientras aquella pony naranja se desangraba una horrorizada Pinkie Pie había perdido la sonrisa de haber encontrado a su amiga, sin habla simplemente observando el suceso inmóvil por el miedo que aquel ser le transmitía, intentando arrancar las cadenas del suelo que la retenía Twilight rujía con todas sus fuerzas y se impulsaba hacia atrás una y otra vez, sin embargo las cadenas no cedían mostrando su resistencia durante el forcejeo, los sonidos que hacia la pony al quejarse cuando jalaba sus cadenas eran enfermizos (Sci Twi: Quejidos,Gritos,Gruñidos,Pujidos-Rabia Pero aun cuando aquellas prótesis le habían servido como soporte durante tal lucha, no eran muy confiables, por lo que no tardó mucho en caer al piso hiriéndose nuevamente, entre gruñidos y espasmos apareció un poco de espuma en la boca de aquella pony iracunda, repleta de odio observando desde el suelo a la pony que había derribado, viéndola con ojos de lastima Applejack no podía hablar o hacer nada en lo absoluto solo espera que su amiga recuperara la razón y se detuviese para poder llevarla pronto a un hospital, nuevamente poniéndose de pie clavando firmemente sus prótesis en el piso llegando a romperlo con gran fuerza e ira Twilight en medio de su rabieta logra hacer que sucumbiesen las cadenas arrancando la base de metal oxidada del suelo, libre por fin, su sed de sangre no hizo más que crecer sin embargo su cara había perdido su furia de hacia algunos momentos para dar paso a una respiración profunda y unos ojos que se habían abierto tanto que estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, atónita Pinkie Pie estaba paralizada por el horror sin embargo una leve sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro, se encontraba enferma, temerosa, sintiendo como un líquido caliente rozaba sus piernas bajando por sus muslos, la sangre de su amiga moribunda había llegado hasta ella haciendo que su mente se fundiera en ese momento, sin embargo en medio de ese trastorno la pony fue capaz de escuchar una ahogada suplica.

.Applejack: Pinkie ve por ayuda!

Desesperada sintiendo un enorme peso encima Pinkie Pie corrió lo más rápido que podía e intentó derribar a Twilight ya que sabía que jamás podría llegar si se fuese en ese momento, ella debía detenerla era la única que podía hacerlo, su cara estaba cubierta de lágrimas pero no había ira o dolor sino un tono blanco a punto de explotar en Rosa, no era fuerte, ni mucho menos rápida y sabía que en un descuido podía terminar igual que su amiga (AJ) pero por algún motivo no le importaba no tenía miedo Pinkie Pie parecía estar poseída en ese momento lo único que ella tenía en mente era derribar aquella pony que las amenazaba, después de todo por muy peligrosas que fueran aquellas afiladas piernas si no le permitían moverse no debería haber ningún problema, aun sin ninguna expresión en su rostro la pony morada volvió a levantarse algo aturdida por el golpe que había recibido centrando su atención ahora en Pinkie Pie quien se proponía a embestirla de nuevo, Twilight no era lo suficientemente rápida como para evitar ser proyectada por la pony rosa la cual se lanzó hacia ella una y otra vez evitando que pudiera integrarse en plena forma y terminar con aquella que aún permanecía en el suelo sin moverse, la desesperación volvía a abrumarla nuevamente, quería acabar con todo lo más rápidamente posible pero algo sumamente estúpido se lo impedía como el hambre aquella vez o las cadenas de hace algunos momentos ella solo quería cortar ese obstáculo por la mitad cayendo una y otra vez en aquel piso de piedra los músculos empezaban a dolerle, por otra parte Pinkie esperaba que ya no se volviera a levantar habiendo recibido tal golpiza después de todo en su estado mental no podía sujetarla contra el piso para que dejara de ser una amenaza ya que si lo intentaba era probable que terminará con una herida mucho peor que la que mostraba Applejack así que lo único que le quedaba era seguir golpeando hasta que no pudiera más, ambas estaban cansadas sus cuerpos únicamente resistían porque sus mentes lo hacían pero cerca del final para ambas, la pony Rosada intento dar el que parecía el último golpe para acabar con aquella locura, Twilight se lanzó hacia atrás cayendo al piso para evitar la envestida de Pinkie, a su vez que dio lo que podría considerarse una patada con su prótesis de metal, ala pony Rosada se da cuenta de sus intenciones de su agresora por lo que en el último momento freno su lanzamiento, sin embargo no pudo evitar recibir el corte de aquella navaja, no fue nada que un par de puntadas no pudieran arreglar sin embargo tuvo suerte de no recibir el corte en el ojo a pesar de que este estuviera tan cerca de este órgano, la sangre empezó a brotar y la visión de Pinkie Pie se volvió borrosa todo era de color Rojo, el miedo de haber perdido la luz era algo que le aterraba, sin poder reaccionar recibió directo un cabezazo de Twilight, la sangre no paraba de hecho la herida se había agrandado por esta agresión, la sangre de aquella pony manchaba su cara pero eso a Twilight no le importaba, ahora que aquella estaba en el piso podía terminar lo que empezó, Applejack se encontraba en las ultimas, su hemorragia parecía no tener fin solo faltaba el último golpe para acabar con su dolor, en el piso con la cara cubierta de sangre Pinkie observaba como le era imposible detener aquel monstruo por si sola mientras se lamentaba por el dolor que le producía lo que pensaba que era su ojo, por lo que en un último intento de desesperación grito lo más fuerte que pudo hacia la entrada por la que ella y su amiga Naranja habían atravesado.

.Pinkie Pie: Quien sea por favor ayúdenos!

Nada parecía poder detener a Twilight pero fue entonces cuando un rayo había atravesado la penumbra de la habitación y la estrelló contra una de las paredes del lugar, sin poder ver bien a lo que se enfrentaba Rainbow Dash presionaba contra el muro lo más fuerte que podía el cuello de aquel ser oculto en las sombras, Twilight sentía como sus huesos y vértebras crujían, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a Applejack intentaba advertir a la pony Azul Cian de lo que estaba haciendo.

.Applejack: Rainbow no! Detente!

Aquel leve susurro logró atravesar los oídos de Rainbow llegando hasta su cerebro quien sorprendida y horrorizada fijó su mirada en aquel ser oculto entre las sombras de ojos rojos en el que se había convertido su amiga, pero antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera hacer algo fueron rápidamente separadas por la magia de Rarity la cual estrella a Rainbow contra la pared contraria de la cual se encontraba Twilight.

.Rainbow Dash: Rarity porque hiciste eso.

Llorando a cantaros Rarity había arruinado por completo su maquillaje pero aun con todo el dolor de su corazón intentó mantener la postura y su aire de superioridad.

.Rarity: Cállate Dash!, si no te hubiera apartado de ella un segundo más y la Cutie Mark de tu flanco se habría partido por la mitad, junto a todo lo que hubiese en medio!.

Mientras que una asqueada Fluttershy que había entrado corriendo momentos antes, intentaba atender las heridas de sus amigas, en especial las de Applejack quien se encontraba más grave, los gritos de Twilight al ver esto último no tenían precedentes (Sci Twi: Gritos-furia, Rabia) el odio la rabia cada sensación enferma de su cuerpo podía oírse retumbar en el cuarto, no pudiendo más con sus chillidos Rarity tomó la decisión de mantener dormida a su amiga noqueándola con su magia, el cerebro de Twilight recibió el impacto, solo le dio tiempo de flexionar su cabeza hacia atrás y rebotar contra el muro a sus espaldas, todos exceptuando a Pinkie Pie criticaron a Rarity por esta acción pero al final sabían que era lo mejor.

**Continuará…**


End file.
